More than you know
by The Red Fedora
Summary: Based on the Old Time Radio's Boston Blackie detective program...What if something finally spurred Blackie to finally let his lady love know how he really felt?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Boston Blackie, The Shadow or Thin Man series – I wish I had thought of them but I am just borrowing them. The story title was inspired by an Ella Fitzgerald song of the same title.

Author's note: This story was inspired by a marathon of Boston Blackie radio programs followed by an old Ella Fitzgerald record. I noticed a pattern in most detective stories where the detective often has a steady girl – but year after year she remains only as 'his girl'. And so this story plays with the plot of what if something spurred Blackie into the realization that life would never be 'safe' enough. What would he do then? The song mentioned is called _More than you know_.

_Boston Blackie – "Enemy to those who make him an enemy – friend to those who have no friend"_

Mary Wesley studied the man sitting at the table beside her out of the corner of her eye, watching for signs of weariness and strain. It had only been a little over a month since that awful event. The event that had almost destroyed half the city and nearly taken the life of the man she loved. Blackie had been nearly half dead when they had found him from hypothermia and blood loss from a knife wound to his side. Despite his condition, Blackie had remained conscious long enough to reveal Winston's plan and the location of the explosive device. Thanks to his efforts the task force led by Inspector Faraday, and aided by a mysterious new friend known as The Shadow, had managed to stop Winston in the nick of time. Winston had saved the city the cost of a trial by dying in the midst of a spectacular gun battle with the law enforcement, along with most of his gang. The remainder had been rounded up in the aftermath by Faraday's men.

Blackie had recovered well with no more physical complications from his ordeal other than a bad cold. Mentally and emotionally he seemed the same to those who did not know him well, but there were subtle differences that even his pal Shorty had picked up on. Mary could tell that something weighed heavy on his mind. He had been more thoughtful, quiet. This had changed a few days earlier when he had made a long distance phone call to a friend in San Francisco, a man named Nick Charles. Whatever they had discussed had replaced the brown study with determination. Mary had not had the chance to draw it out of him due to the return of Lamont and Margo Cranston, the former of whom had returned to assist with testimony at the trials of what was left of Winston's gang.

With the trials finished and the city safe once more, the mayor had thrown a massive party together to celebrate, though most suspected it was more of a political move to get the most out of the fall of the Winston gang as it was an election year. However, as Blackie had remarked, a party was a party and they definitely had reason to celebrate - which brought her full circle to the ballroom of the Seven Seas night club with Blackie by her side at the mayor's table, surrounded by their friends. The room was beautiful, a kaleidoscope of blues of every hue set against a background of white. It was tranquil and peaceful, like a calm sea. A solo clarinetist was weaving a soft soothing tune, which seemed to enhance the effect rising and falling like soft waves upon soft sand, from the large stage which dominated the back half of the club. The stage was fashioned to give the illusion of a sailing ship, with billowing white sails moving through a sea of cobalt blue silk. A shallow canal complete with large gold and white fish and fountains framed the stage to add to the illusion. The effect was completed by a dance floor of polished white marble which shone beneath the large globed lights which hung from the high ceiling overhead.

Mary thought it was lovely, if a bit overdone. Her mind drifted into a daydream lured by the soft notes of the music. She wondered if perhaps she should suggest a seaside holiday to Blackie. It would do them both good to get out of town and relax for a while. She was startled from her thoughts as a warm hand gently covered hers, stilling it as it worried the corner of her cobalt colored cloth napkin beneath the table. She looked up at Blackie to find him watching her with a soft smile on his handsome face, though his dark eyes reflected concern. She turned her hand over beneath his larger one and threaded her fingers through his as she smiled warmly.

"I'm sorry, darling. Did you say something?" she asked as she let the warmth of his smile chased her dark thoughts away.

"I asked if you would like to dance, my love."

She noticed then that they were the only two who remained at the table. Some time while she had been lost in her brown study, a singer had joined the band and the dance floor had filled with couples. She felt a blush rush to her face as she met his patient gaze.

"I'm sorry, Blackie. Yes, I would love to dance."

She watched as Blackie stood easily and took his offered hand. The band was in the middle of an upbeat waltz as Blackie smoothly pulled Mary into his arms and moved them expertly through the kaleidoscope of couples already on the floor. Mary relaxed as she let the combination of his presence and the music drain the tension from her. She felt Blackie's eyes searching her face. She met his eyes and smiled up at him, trying to convey that she was fine. The love that radiated from his eyes as he smiled the smile he reserved for her allowed her to relax fully. The band transitioned into a slower song allowing Blackie to shift her closer into his arms. Mary came willingly; her eyes drifting close as his cheek brushed against her temple.

She focused on the song's words as they swayed gently in time to the soothing melody. It was a song she had not yet heard, and yet she felt as if the singer were reading the words straight out of her mind. The hauntingly sweet melody hung on the air like the smell of night jasmine and roses after a soft summer rain. Words she longed to say to Blackie but was hesitant to express. She knew without a doubt that he loved her, but she felt that as long as there was a chance that she could be hurt he was reluctant to move any closer. Her thoughts wondered back to that night when he was missing and she had feared him dead. When he had returned to her, she made the decision to be content for now. She would wait as long as it took.

Mary moved her hand along Blackie's shoulder to his collar, ghosting her finger tips along the back of his neck. She felt his arm tighten around her as he cradled their clasped hands against his chest drawing her closer. She felt his lips ghost a kiss against her temple, so soft she nearly missed it. Mary squeezed his hand gently as they swayed in time to the soft melody. As the song drew to an end, Mary remained in Blackie's arms unwilling to move, though he seemed just as unwilling to let her go. He finally pulled back enough to allow them to match the tempo and movement of the slightly faster beat of the next song. She smiled as Blackie spun her in a graceful arc then drew her closer once more. She closed her eyes and relaxed trusting him to guide them across the floor.

Mary opened her eyes as a cool breeze ghosted over her bare arms, gently rustling the soft fabric of her cream colored evening gown. Blackie had skillfully moved them through the crowd and out on to the dimly lit balcony which over looked the bay. The white marble of the floors and railings shimmered beneath the full moon. Light glowed softly from small white globe lanterns on lines overhead. The effect was magical, romantic. Despite the spell of their surroundings, a tendril of concern swept through Mary in regards to the cool early spring air and Blackie's recovering condition. The words dissolved before they could leave her mouth as her eyes met his and she lost the ability to think clearly.

Blackie drew her into a dimly lit corner by the railing. His hand gently reached up to cradle her face and Mary willingly surrendered as his soft warm lips claimed hers. A shiver ran up her spine as his free arm wrapped securely around her waist. She parted her lips beneath his allowing him to deepen the kiss as she slid her arms around his neck. How long they remained there neither was certain, though when their lips finally parted both were breathless. She felt his lips press a kiss to her forehead before he pulled her securely into his embrace. Mary pressed her face into the hollow between his neck and broad shoulder, losing herself in his presence. To her utter horror a sob escaped from her lips.

Blackie's arms tightened securely, as if they could protect her from anything the world could throw at them. It was so easy to believe at this moment that he was invincible. That nothing could ever harm him and that he would always be with her, but her dreams and her thoughts were still plagued with scenarios where they had been too late – where he had finally lost. No more tricks left to play. Blackie said nothing, just held her as the emotions she had been suppressing fought to the surface. After a long moment she pulled herself together.

"I'm sorry." she murmured thickly through the tears that clogged her throat.

She felt him sigh deeply as she felt him thread the fingers of one hand into her carefully styled blond curls.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." She heard him whisper huskily. The emotion in his voice caused her to pull back slightly and look up into his eyes. She was surprised to find his eyes wet, shimmering with unshed tears. Blackie pressed a gently finger to her lips as she began to speak. She remained silent, held spell bound by the intensity in her love's eyes.

"I've been a fool, Mary. For years. It took being stuck in that dark hole with nothing to do but think, and the advice of a few good friends to open my eyes fully." He murmured. His eyes swept every inch of her face. "Mary Wesley, you are my right hand, my best friend, my conscience, and my voice of reason. You are my light, my hope, and my reason for living. The need to see you again kept me alive long enough for the Shadow and Faraday to find me."

He smiled softly and brushed a tear from her cheek gently. "In a misguided effort to keep you safe, I kept myself from expressing the depths of my love and respect for you."

Mary swayed slightly as he released her suddenly. Panic flooded through her as he sank to his knee. It was quickly replaced by a rush of a different emotion as he pulled a box out of his pocket and held towards her. His eyes met hers once more, the smile on his face soft.

"And so, it is the hope and prayer of the foolish man at your feet that you will forgive him. I can't promise you that life will be perfect. I can't promise you that things will always be safe. But I can promise you that I will love you for as long as I draw breath."

Mary's hand rose unconsciously against her throat as Blackie opened the box to reveal a ring. The diamond solitaire sparkled against a bed of black velvet beneath the soft light of the lanterns.

"Mary Wesley, will you do me the great honor of agreeing to be my wife?"

Mary's eyes darted from the man before her to the ring and finally back. Warmth rushed through her as she felt her face widen into a smile. "Yes, Blackie, with all of my heart yes!"

A laugh bubbled up unheeded through her entire being as Blackie surged to his feet and crushed her in his embrace. She shrieked softly in surprise as he spun her around before setting her back on her feet and kissing her deeply.

"I love you." He whispered huskily then pulled back enough to remove the ring from the box and gently slipped it onto her finger. It fit perfectly. Mary smiled up at him, the love in her eyes reflected in his. She could hardly believe this moment was real.

"I love you too, with all my heart." She murmured, as he brushed a kiss to her lips.

A loud whoop sounded from the direction of the ballroom, startling them apart. Blackie grinned ruefully.

"Sounds like the secret is out."

Mary grinned and brushed her lips lightly against Blackie's once more before drawing him out of the shadows as the doorway to the balcony began to fill with their friends who had been alerted by Shorty. Mary sighed with contentment and leaned back into Blackie as their friends surrounded them, offering their congratulations. She caught Margo's knowing grin and returned it, then laughed as Faraday began a debate with her betrothed over the source of the ring that adorned her finger. Blackie offered to show him the receipt to which Lamont offered that he could alibi Blackie as could Shorty.

Mary felt the lingering shadows disappear as she stood in the arms of her love surrounded by their friends. No matter what tomorrow had in store, she knew they would survive as long as they had each other.

3


End file.
